Mermaid's Dream, Pirate's Wish
by MadXaz
Summary: Jane Tyde has always wanted to know about life out of the ocean, if you didn't guess it, she is a mermaid. When she decides to leave the safety of her sisters', she comes across a ship where she got caught up in a fishnet, her fins disappear right before she was on deck. Little did she know that she is on the ship of Captain Warren Sparrow, son of notorious pirate Jack Sparrow..
1. Prologue

**Please enjoy this Fanfic! I hope you guys like it and...yeah...ENJOY! And I'll try update twice a month..reviews help!**

**I don't own POC but only my characters Jane and Warren**

**-MadXaz**

* * *

**Prologue**

_In sea's quiet slumber_

_She dreams of romance, magic, wonder_

_A mermaid's secret realm_

_He seeks her out, the captain_

_So handsome, strong and kind_

_Above her, where they are_

_She dreams of having limbs_

_From the depths, she walks to him_

_Bound to the sea no more_

_Then time and space, erase_

_Two lovers, now, together_

_Cling to the other's sweet embrace_

_Their love goes on forever_

_._

_Until, that is, the moon does fade_

_It dims the veil between them_

_Her legs give way, and then_

_._

_So gently, he does carry her_

_Back to her ocean home_

_Never can he marry her_

_The truth of this sad poem_

_._

_Never free to love another_

_Never free to marry_

_Always, they will love each other_

_In both their hearts they'll carry_

_He navigates, by stars above_

_From dreams, she'll never wake_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys sorry for the short prologue I was in a rush and I wanted to get this published...so here is the first chapter enjoy! Reviews always help and yeah...**

**I don't POTC only my characters James, Warren and Jane XD**

**-MadXaz**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Jane's POV**

It was another ordinary day...literally. It's always the same thing every day and every week. My sisters and I start off by shining our fins with sea snail goo...disgusting I know but it actually does a nice job making your fins smooth and shiny. Then we do each other's hair..since I don't do the best job with hair and I'm the youngest, only 17. I have to be at the front while my sisters do a line behind me, each of them placing different shells or ornaments on each others hair. When my sister behind was done, I looked to see the hard work she did on my hair. My auburn hair shone brighter with the white shells so delicately placed upon, each had such a different quality. One was white as the moon, another has a shine that takes your breath away. I looked at each one in awe. My gaze fell to my sister Brina who made this gorgeous masterpiece. "Thank you, sister" I said respectfully, bowing my head as I did so. It was out of respect, the youngest always had to show gratitude to her elder sisters. Brina smiled, her teeth straight and white, her blonde hair was mystifying, the shells chosen for her suited her perfectly. Some were bright pink, others were an intense purple. She was perfect and the eldest. Unlike her and the other sisters, I was born with this bright red hair and the greenest eyes of the whole bunch. I was the outcast, but Brina was always there for me, the only one that was willing to help me. "Jane..you look..pretty" Juliette, the second eldest, said sarcastically with a tight fake smile. Juliette had her brown curls with pearls of all sorts, the best in the seven seas I guess. Brina rolled her eyes and began swimming to the reefs, "Come sisters we must go see if there are anything new around the reef" she cooed, her voice was so soft and graceful. Juliette pushed past me, with the other sisters and went to join Brina. We used to be sixteen in total but then our second youngest Syrena left, my sisters say that she brought it on herself being with that sailor but I think..maybe she didn't want to be here, like me. I looked up seeing the reflection of the sand on the water. Before doing anything I looked around checking if my sisters were around, nope no one.

I began swimming to the surface feeling the currents change from warm to freezing cold. Then I was out, my nose breathed in the cool breeze that was passing by. My eyes searched around the vast blue until they fell upon a ship. It was big for a ship, with its black sails that looked very old with some holes bigger than me! The black ship looked like a shadow passing through the sea. Intrigued I swam closer until I was touching the black beauty. On the side, it said in curved writing _Black Pearl_. I sucked in a breathe remembering how my sisters would tell me how they escaped from the Black Pearl's clutches. I thought they did it to scare me..apparently not. About to dive back under and join my sisters when I felt my tail caught on something, scared as hell. I began thrashing until I saw some fish coming up from deep under. I tilted my head, confused, the fish began to come more closer and closer. Until next thing I realised, I was tailfins away from the ocean, I looked at my tangled fin to see tangled human legs! "PUT THESE FISHES ON DECK, LADS!" shouted a masculine voice. I gritted my teeth,_ I'm going to be on a pirate ship! Oh Poseidon!_ I thought frantically. _What should I do? What should I do?_ Then it was too late I was on deck.

When my eyes opened up, I saw hundred eyes staring at me. I sat up and curled myself into a tiny ball so they wouldn't see or mock anything. I was purely nude and I hoped they wouldn't do anything that my sisters warned me about. "What's going on here?" a strong British voice exclaimed. I heard the footsteps, they were strong as his voice. The footsteps stopped and I saw the tips of his polished boots. "Captain, I think it ain't a good 'dea" a voice called. This 'Captain' went on his knees and moved closer to me. I took the risk and looked at the face of this man. His features were stunning and young, with a fine nose that looked somewhat Spanish. His eyes that looked as if they had laughed a lot. His hair was brown and tied up in a braid with some hairs coming out of it. His mouth looked firm but soft. This man wasn't as scary as I thought he would be. I heard his breath caught but kept my gaze. He gave me a small smirk, and took off his jacket covering my shoulders. I pulled it closer to my body. "I'm Captain Warren Sparrow" he said, stretching his hand towards me. I eyed it curiously and just nodded my head "Jane.." I looked at the ocean "Tyde..Jane Tyde" my voice was quiet yet firm, it felt so foreign to speak out of water. The man, Warren, grinned, getting out a knife, I flinched but it wasn't for me. He began cutting the net releasing my legs then helped me on my feet, my legs were weak being it the first time to use them, they wobbled and I fell to the floor. Warren sighed "I don't usually have women falling to my feet after meeting me" he laughed. "Men! Get back to your stations and get back to work! Gibs! Fix this! Vamos!" he shouted, the men began moving again and Warren picked me up in his arms, cradling me like a baby. I stirred, scared of what could happen next, his grip was strong. "Easy love" he murmured.

We entered a room on the ship and he put me down on a chair. He remained standing. "So Miss Tyde..want were you doing in our fishing nets?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I licked my lips, "I-" I couldn't say I was a mermaid..Poseidon knows what could happen "My ship sank and I swam until my feet got tangled" I gave a weak smile. He didn't return it just kept his gaze on me. "Which ship?" he asked. I looked down, thinking "The Beauty FIghter" I said, remembering some fishing boat with that name, hopefully he wouldn't know. "The fishing boat? I remember getting ripped off from that man" he rested his arm on the desk, leaning close to me. "But I don't remember him having such a beautiful girl like yourself..I would remember the red hair and those green eyes" He grinned. "Alright Jane, so your ship was actually a fishing boat..and it sunk" he looked away and nodded "Alright...I believe that lie" his eyes looked back at me. "Perhaps you might tell me truth later..saavy?" he chuckled and took a gulp of some brownish liquid "My father would always get mad when the rum was gone..he would shout at the sky and say 'WHY IS ALL THE RUM GONE?!" Warren smiled "I also remember what he said about mermaids, he would pull me to his lap and say 'You ever seen a mermaid? You start with a shark. Give them weapons. And make them all women" he leaned even closer until I could smell the rum and leather on him "Tell me Jane..are you a mermaid? You seem so gentle and sweet but maybe on the inside you're luring me with those eyes and voice" he stroke my cheek. "My mother would hit me if I hurt a girl like yourself, slaps my father if he comes home late" he laughed gently. "Answer the question love...are you a mermaid?" he asked again, his hand cupped my chin "N-no" I whispered, trying to move my gaze away from him. Warren sighed "I do miss a lady's company...it's been quite long" he nuzzled my hair. I lifted my hand and slapped him across the face, hearing a long snap and feeling a numb feeling on my hand. Warren put his hand on his cheek, it was red with the mark of my hand on his cheek "I may have deserved that" he smirked "Strong hand, love" he walked to his door "Stay put..or you won't get clothes" he laughed at his own joke and walked out, locking the door and began shouting commands and such at his crew. Leaving me here locked in.

When the door opened again, I jump out of my seat to see another young looking man, his face looked more serious his hair was blonde and tied back in a ponytail, in his hands he was carrying some clothes "Easy, miss..the name is James Turner" he bowed and walked in, closing the door "You'll have to excuse Warren..he likes to drink and act all special with women" he smiled "Unlike his father, my father was much more proper and..well we have different backgrounds" he sighed and placed the clothes on the desk "Here are some clothes..so you can-" he cleared his voice "Excuse me..I will leave you to it" he nods and begin to walk away. "Wait!" I grab hold of his arms almost falling to the floor as I did so. His rough hands got hold of my waist. "Please could you..help me?" I asked, my cheeks flushed as I asked. His cheeks burned red. "Well..miss-"

"Jane..Tyde" I interrupted "You see my hands are a bit shaken and well I'm out of balance" I lied. James nods his head and walks to the clothes and takes out something that looked like a skirt that my sisters used to wear when we had some dances but this had been cut in the middle leaving two long piece of fabric, it looked like the ones that James and Warren wore. "Trousers miss" he said arching an eyebrow. I snapped out of it and nodded "Of course I knew that.." I laughed nervously and took the garment, James turned his back to me, relieved of some privacy I then put on leg in one hole and the other in the one that didn't have a leg in it. I coughed as a signal that I was done but I still pulled the jacket over my upper body. James nods and hands me something like the jacket of Warren only this one was white and looked more thinner. Again he turns around and I put on the 'jacket' but then I realised that it didn't quite cover my breasts so I tore some fabric from the trousers and made something that would keep my breasts covered and well..firm. Then the 'jacket' wouldn't close like the one of James or Warren. James must of noticed something because he turned around and his cheek burned even redder. He walked up to me and helped me with the weird round things "Some water must of gone to your head, if you can't do your buttons" he smiled trying to do the 'buttons' quickly. "There you are done" he stepped back. I looked at myself now fully clothed, looking more..human-ish. "Thank you, James" I murmured, smiling at him. He returned the smile and walks out, I wanted to follow but then I remembered...I was a prisoner..I think.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews and for people that have followed or favourited this story! I am so happy! So i'm gonna do my best to update as best as possible!**

**I don't own POTC but only my characters James, Warren and Jane!**

**-MadXaz**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Warren's POV**

As I walked around the dock, my mind was still wrapped around that girl that was tangled in the fishnets. Her red hair, those green eyes that were bright as emeralds. Her voice sounded so pure and quite out of this world. She was so perfect that it seemed too good to be true. As I watched my crew do their jobs, James Turner, or Know-It-All Turner. Boy, could he make you want to choke him when he just open his mouth. I can't believe I let him join the crew, what must've I been drinking? "Warren!" I heard him call. Rolling my eyes, I turned around to face "It's Captain, Turner" I supplied and opened my father's compass that he gave me on my first voyage. James gave an exhausted sigh, "Captain, Miss Tyde is already clothed and at your cabin" he said, then bit his lip "What are you going to do with her, Warren?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I grinned "Nothing bad...clothed already? That's..good I guess." I looked out at sea then back to my compass, which was pointing almost every direction there was. James rolled his eyes "When are you going to get a proper compass? That thing will get us lost".

"This compass works just fine" I argued. He just nodded and moved his gaze to the sea "Warren..where are we going? I mean, 6 months out on the sea, I think that we should..I don't know..go on an adventure?" he ran a hand messy blond hair. I smirked "Aren't we already on an adventure?" I asked, walking away from him, I stared at my compass then went to the steering wheel, nodding to Gibbs, a man of around 24 with his sweaty black hair sticking to his forehead, his father and mine were great friends and now we are great friends. Gibbs smiled and moved away from the wheel, so I could take it. Sighing, I approached the wheel, feeling the wood giving me a comforting feeling that I missed. "Alright, Captain?" Gibbs asked leaning on the handrails. "What do think about that girl?" I asked, letting the question out. A silence hung for a few minutes when he finally answered, "She seems quite..different, quite unsure of where she was. Not to mention when she walked". I nodded, understanding what he meant, something about her was off. I may say that about many other women in my 19 years of living, but this girl, Jane was really off. I wondered about her for a few more moments when my train of thought was got off track when Gibbs yelled "SHIP AT STARBOARD!". My eyes searched for the ship that was in the horizon, a Spaniard ship quite a big one but not as big as my Pearl. "Bear the flags! Open the sails!" I commanded. I could feel the excitement in the atmosphere as my crew began working faster. James ran up to join me at the steering wheel, "And the girl?" he asked, worriedly. I smirked "You sound like an old woman! It will be a short battle..with us sailing off with yet another ship sunk". James rolled his eyes and ran back down to help the rest of the sailors. "Gibbs, take the wheel!" I ordered and went to the front of the ship, getting my gun loaded and ready. "Load the cannons!" I yelled, taking aim to the mast of the Spanish vessel. When we were about a few miles closer, I took the first shot, and so it began.

The fighting began, and I saw some Spaniards falling to the ocean, some yells in the background too. We did quite the damage on the ship and in a few minutes, I thought, the ship will have sunk and we would be on our merry way. Just as I was going to shoot again, I heard the scream of a women, I turned and saw some Spaniards that somehow got on board with Jane in their grasps. I gritted my teeth and shot one of the men. Jane was moving so much that I had to be careful not to shot her. I jumped to the deck and stared at the men "_Sueltala!_" I growled, but they didn't let her go. So I thrusted my sword into one of the men and managed to get Jane behind me, putting an arm around her waist, I began fighting as best as I could with her next to me. She tried to get away but I held onto her tighter "You got to move with me, savvy?" I said to her. She nodded, "Behind you!" she shouted, but I just smirked and shot at the moving figure that was behind me. She gasped, while I just rolled my eyes, returning to fighting.

When the last shot was fired, and the last Spaniard killed. We were all exhausted and Jane was well, quite surprise. James strolled over to me and Jane "The vessel has sunk and we are moving back on course...wherever we are going" he sighed, then his gaze fell to Jane "You alright, miss?" he asked in his 'gentlemanly' tone. Jane nodded "Fighting is over?" she asked. I nodded "Yeah for now" letting go of her waist. James nodded to me and escorted Jane back to my cabin. Looking back to my ship and crew, I saw some few damages which was good, then I walked back to the steering wheel and let the wind take us somewhere.

After steering the ship endlessly, I heard someone shout "Land OH!", opening my telescope, I searched for the land, it was a tropical island that looked quite good to explore. Turning the ship to the direction of the island, I felt some eyes in the back of my head, "Yes, Gibbs?" I sighed. Gibbs shuffled closer until he was next to me, "Well, Captain..are you sure that island is safe?" he asked, twiddling his thumb. I laughed "Of course not! But if you want to stay onboard you can. LOWER ANCHOR!" I yelled. Then walked to my cabin to see on the girl.

Opening the door, I saw her standing up with a candleholder in her hand. I contained my laughter and smirked "That won't save you, love. Put it down, there ain't no danger" I said softly. Jane hesitated then lowered the candleholder, "Why you call me love?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "You should be honored that I call you that and not something else" I answered. She tilted her head, slightly confused, her red locks covered some of her face as she did that. I smiled weakly and walked towards her. She tensed up and clutched the candleholder even more, when we were face to face. My hand reached out to take the candleholder, as I brushed her smooth fingers I realized that these weren't hands of a fisherman at all! Remaining silent, I grabbed the candleholder and pulled to me. She remained there, her emerald eyes looking at my face. Clearing my throat, I put the candleholder on my desk, "Come on, you're coming with us to explore an island" I strolled to the door and opened it. Jane still stood there, sighing, I walked over to her and pulled her by the waist "Come on" I muttered. When Jane was on deck, she changed instantly, she walked around looking at everything, everyone. You could see that smile for miles. James slapped me on the back "She coming with us?" he asked. I nodded "Let's see if she can be useful", nodding to Gibbs who was helping the men untie the boat that will take us to the island. I called for James and Jane to join me on the boat, James got in first then followed by me, Jane was the last one eyeing the ocean nervously. "Today would be nice, Miss Tyde" I shouted. She nodded frantically and got on board.

We rowed, well James did, while I was staring at the beach and Jane was grabbing on the boat as if it was sinking. As the boat hit the shore, I jumped off and smiled as I breathed in the tropical island, James helped Jane off the boat, so poshly that made me roll my eyes in boredom. "Come on love birds!" I smirked and began walking to the jungle. Turning to check on them I saw James chuckled and Jane just smiled, it looked like she didn't understand the joke but that didn't matter now, we had a island to explore. Making our way through the jungle, I felt strange feeling that someone was watching us. I made a signal to James to check behind us. I felt Jane's hand on my back, I shuddered at the touch, it was soft. "Love, I think that if you do that I might cut our hand off" that was when the touch was gone. Half satisfied, half missing the feeling, we continued deeper through the trees. I stopped and lifted my nose to smell around, my eyes picked up a movement in the distance. "James, there is something or someone around here.." I said silently. Jane watched me "How do you know that?" she asked. I shook my head "That story can wait for now" I murmured. Loading my gun, I kept on walking. James did the same, while Jane looked like a spectator. You could give her a giant sign saying 'Get me! I'm unarmed and innocent'. After a few more feet, I heard some rustling of leaves, my eyes tried to search for anything. The figure appeared closer, it was quite a large man. I aimed and fired a moment later. There was a gruelling scream and more rustling of leaves. James looked at me "Could have told me" he muttered. I smirked and walked to see what was the thing that was walking in the island. I heard James telling Jane to stay close to him. I looked down and there it was.

It was the size of a bear, but had the body of a man. His face was covered with black marking which continued until his torso. I looked for where I shot him, and found it. Right in the chest. Blood was turning from red to a black colour. I looked to James, "Let's continue" I began walking again. A hand on my shoulder, stopped me. I turned around and saw Jane looked at me "You killed an islander..there will be more and will be looking for revenge" she said. "We must go back before they find us". I laughed "Wow love, perhaps for you that might work but I'm here trying to find something good around here..so if you just shut up" I smiled and shrugged her hand off. James sighed and followed me. Jane muttered something under her breath then followed a few feet behind us. So we continued until I heard some yelling from behind us. Jane smiled "Told you", James looked at me with the question that I already knew the answer to "RUN!" I shouted. We started running, Jane behind us tripping or losing her footing. I cursed and put her on my shoulder, running harder. That was when we reached a cliff, James shouted that they was water at the bottom. Jane's body stopped moving "No!" she screamed as we jumped over the cliff into the water below us.

When I resurfaced, Jane was no longer on my shoulder. James was panting and looking around us to check if the islanders were coming. "Jane!" I heard myself shout. My eye caught something glimmering in the rocks a few feet away. I signaled James and swam towards it. I saw her.

* * *

**That was the end of chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**Just wanted to thank all who are following or favourited this story! It really made me happy! School is starting soon so I'm going to try twice a month at least. Please review! It always helps!**

**SHOUT OUT TO: **

**radicallestguest - if you read on you will know!**

**goodcookie14 - i will try and perhaps put them in the story in further chapters.**

**AND ALL THE GUESTS THAT REVIEWED THIS STORY**

**I don't own POTC only my characters Jane, Warren and James. **

**-MadXaz**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Jane's POV**

I heard Warren and James swimming over to where I was. I glanced at my tail which got cut when I hit some rocks. Biting my lip, I tried to figure out what to do. I heard a gasp from behind me and saw Warren's face with horror, wrapping my arms around me I tried to move my tail. It weakly moved, and I felt tears falling from my eyes. The pain hurt so much. I begged for something to make Warren forget what he saw. "What is it, Warren?" James's voice was getting closer. Warren's face was still with the shell-shocked expression, so I did what I had to do. Grabbing a rock, I hit his head. Immediately he was knocked out, he was about to fall when I pulled him towards me, then I threw the rock to distract James for a while. It worked..sort of. Grabbing a surprisingly dry cloth from Warren's pocket, I dried my tail, the pain sent a blow to me, biting my lip harder I saw that my scales were turning to skin, the cuts were clear in my skin blood still oozing out. I grabbed the remains of my 'trousers' and put them on. Then I shouted for James to help me, he came quickly. Seeing my cut legs, and Warren unconscious, I could see he didn't know what happened. "He tried to help me but he slipped on the rocks and knocked himself out" I lied yet again. James nodded and pulled Warren out first, dragging him to dry land. When he came back for me, he carried me, gently putting his arms around me. I could feel his muscles underneath the thin layer of fabric, I glanced up at him "Thank you" I murmured. James looked down at me and smiled, his face that I thought was all serious turned handsome. I swore I could feel my heart skipping a beat. I reached up and tucked some of his gold hair behind his ear, causing both him and I to blush. "You're bleeding" he murmured laying me on the ground. I heard a rip and he began dabbing my cuts, then put the cloth on my lower lip. I must of bit my lip too hard. The moment was cut when we heard a groan. I turned my head to see Warren coming back to conscious, "Can someone tell me-" he started then glanced at him, he pointed a finger at me "You..you're a mermaid!" he yelled. James stood up "You must of hit your head really hard" he smirked. Warren's face turned angry and he stood up "You temptress!" he spat at me, I saw James punch him in the jaw. Scared, I used my hands to move backwards. Warren, stop it!" he yelled. Warren grabbed his jaw and glared at James then at me, his eyes showed anger and something that I always saw in men's eyes..fear. Warren began walking to Poseidon knows where. James shook his head and sighed, then turned to me "We should follow..he knows where he is going..but we'll keep a safe distance" he smiled charmingly and picked me up in his arms. "I'm just doing this to not slow us down" he murmured as he walked. I could hear his steady heartbeat and the rumbling in his body when he spoke. "I'm sorry" I said before I buried my head in his chest.

When I woke up, I saw that I was in a cabin, on some kind of bed. Sitting up, I also saw my legs wrapped up in a white cloth until the knee. The door opened and I looked up to see Warren, "Good you're awake" he said seriously then closed the door behind him. He slowly made his way to the bed and he sat down at the end of it. "Jane..I'm sorry for the way I acted" he said in a softer voice. My gaze shifted from my legs to his face. I could see a purple circle in his jaw, where James punched him, his face looked tired and sincere at the same time. He coughed, "But I think I deserve the truth" his eyes locked on mine. My heart began to beat faster. "Jane?" he asked, "Please tell me the truth" he murmured. I opened and shut my mouth "Warren...please..I just can't" I moved my eyes away, I felt the bed shift Warren had stood up "You should say the truth soon Miss Tyde...because it might be the only thing that will save you" his voice firm. I jumped at the way he said 'Miss Tyde', it felt harsher. Then I spoke up "First explain how you have such good senses" my voice sounded tiny compared to him. He chuckled quietly, "If you were _human_..you might know" I tried not to give anything away, tried to remain composed. He sighed "Fine..many people know me either through my father or for my reputation...when I was around three years old, I began hearing people conversations from a mile away or even more. Began smelling, the fish in the sea or the burning of metal in the blacksmith's." he smiled slightly "Began seeing some of the girls changing in the houses that were further away. One day, my father and I went on a voyage, I could hear a rustling of a mast, could smell the gunpowder and I saw the ship that was miles away. When I told my father, he didn't believe me at first but decide to go in that direction, a few moments later we saw a ship. From then on, I always won sea battles because I could either smell, hear or see them" he turned to face me "Does that answer your question?" he smirked then it was gone. Running a hand through his hair "You must tell me the truth, Jane..or I will have to dispose of you" a few seconds later he left, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

I tried to wonder how in the seven seas, could he have such great senses. Maybe his parents consumed some kind of liquid that might of helped bring those powers. But it had to be from the fountain of youth..but that would impossible. I kept on thinking of the possibilities of the power when the door opened again. James. His face was full of worry but it still looked caring. He gave me a smile and walked to my legs, "Excuse me" he said softly as he started unwrapping the cloth, until my legs were bare and you could see the faint lines of cuts. He stroke the cuts gently, looking for any problems. James's gazed moved to meet mine. Clearing his throat, he told me that my legs looked much better from the cuts that I suffered in the island. "Jane, I don't know what's going on with Warren but you can trust me" he ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know you, but I feel that I can trust you..can you do the same for me?" he asked. Tucking a red strand of hair behind my ear, I spoke "James..if I told you it wouldn't help...you would think I am a monster". I looked down to stare at hands that were playing with my hair. He reached out and took my hand, mine looked so delicate in his large hands. "These aren't hands of a fisher" he commented. His thumb stroked my knuckles, "Jane tell me" he begged. I took the risk to look at his face, he wanted to help me, to save me. But I couldn't let them know what I was, they would use me for sure. Before I could answer, the door opened and Warren came in.

He caught us looking at each other, James's hand in mine. You could see his vein pop in his throat. "James Turner, you have no right to be here" he grunted, "I never gave you that order". James didn't move, "Warren..come on" he sighed. "IT'S CAPTAIN, MR TURNER" he yelled, "I NEVER GAVE YOU AN ORDER TO COME HERE..NOW GET OUT!" he glared at James. James gave me one last look, it was full of care. I swallowed and watched him leave the cabin, leaving me again with Warren.

Warren shot me a look that I wanted to hide below a rock. He gave an angry sigh, it looked like me was trying to control the anger that stirred inside of him. "Well? Are you going to tell me the truth?" he muttered, rubbing his eyes. I took a deep breath and stood up, ignoring the pain. "You don't deserve the truth!" I shouted at him. He looked at me, quite surprised at my outburst. "And why don't I deserve it? I saved you from the sea when _you_ got struck in_ my_ fishnets! I told you what you wanted to know! Now tell me the truth!" his voice getting harsher as he spoke. I didn't back down, I couldn't. "I will never tell you the truth because you can't handle it" I said slightly softer, "I trust you, can you trust me?" I asked. He looked at me, searching for answer that he knew he wouldn't get "I'm sorry..but I can never trust you" he sighed. "Be ready to leave..we will dock the ship soon, then you can get out of my..everyone's life" he snapped, closing the door as he left.

I sat on my bed, thinking of what I'm going to do when I get to land. Part of me, missed my sisters even Juliette, but I didn't want to give up just yet. I will find a way to stay on broad. To stay with James..and Warren.

* * *

**That was chapter 3! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the lateness, I'm sorry! But I'll publish a few more chapters! Review! Please! **

**SHOUT OUT:**

**radicallestguest - thanks for the support and no problemo! ;)**

**AND ALL THE GUEST OR USERS THAT REVIEWED**

**I don't own POTC only my characters Jane, Warren and James!**

**Enjoy!  
-MadXaz**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - James's POV**

As the wind hit my face, my worries became greater by the minutes. The crew kept on working, with Warren on a rage rampage. The land was getting closer and I could see Port Royal's port coming into view. My home..but was it really? Or was my home here in the sea? My family was there, I was raised there, but something was missing. Resting my cheek on my hand, I stared into the horizon, it was then when Warren walked up next to me "Hasn't changed much, has it?" he asked, looking at the ships that were docked there. I straightened myself and shook my head, "But we haven't been so long" I replied. "Lower sails!" I ordered as we were approaching. Warren sighed, then strolled away.

When we docked and the men soon relieved of their duties, I decided to check on Jane. However I saw a carriage of black and gold, parking next to our ship. The bay horses looked very well-groomed and the chauffeur, grand with his top hat. I rolled my eyes as the lady in a gold dressed stepped out, jogging to greet her, her voice rang out "JAMES!". I grinned and welcomed her with a hug "Hello mom" I murmured. Her arms went around me and squeezed the life out of me. I bit my lip to muffle down the groan that was in my throat. When she finally let go, she straightened my shirt and tidied my hair. I heard a laugh from behind me, already knowing who was there. "Hello, Mrs Turner" Warren greeted as he walked to join me, his temper seemed to have settled down a bit, but still I kept my cool around him. My mother's gazed move to Warren "My Warren, you have grown..bet that you have left many heartbroken girls" she joked, "Just like your father, lots of rum, lots of women" her voice turned icy as she said this, you could see Warren's adam apple going down, he was always afraid of my mother. Just then, I heard a loud bang from the captain's cabin. We jumped, a scream soon followed. Jane.

I dashed along the deck, ignoring my mother's and Warren's cries then kicked the door open to see Jane, on the floor, holding a broken bottle of rum aiming at a British Royal Navy soldier who was standing a few feet away with a bloody nose. Jane's eyes darted to me, she quickly stumbled to her feet and moved to the corner of the room. The soldier looked over at me, his eyes that looked to have been once with excitement quickly changed to fear. Straightening his uniform, he made a run for it, and I just let him pass.

I walked over to Jane's shaking body, her eyes flashing with fear and something else, anger. "Jane" I whispered, my hand reached towards her face, when suddenly she put the tip of the sharp glass on my neck. "Don't touch me" she said, her gaze meeting mine. "James" a voice said from behind, my mother strolled in the room and beckoned me to move away. Warren was leaning at the door, his face emotionless. "My dear, we won't hurt you" my mother placed her hand on Jane's shoulder then slowly made its way down to take the glass from Jane's hand. "Warren, James...a word" she said. I was in for it. Jane stayed there until my mother was pulling me and Warren by the ear.

"Explain, why in the seven seas you have a young girl in your cabin?" she exclaimed at Warren. She shifted her gaze to me, "And _you _I expected much more from you, James Alexander Turner!". Warren choked back a laugh, my mother glared at him, turning him to stone. "Mother, her name is Jane and she was tangled up in our fishing nets" I explained. My mother's face tried not to look shocked from the news; maybe she might have the same idea as Warren. That she was a mermaid. "You are just as bad as him" I muttered as I began walking to the cabin where Jane was. My mother let out an exaggerated sigh, while Warren just stared at me with hatred.

Before knocking on the door, I bit my lip; the nervousness was getting the better of me and Jane's recent experiences didn't help either. Finally gathering all the collectiveness inside of me, I knocked then slowly opened the door. "Jane?" I asked. I was amazed at what I saw.

Nothing. "Jane?" I repeated louder. My legs rushed inside as I began looking around the room for her. The only thing I found was a small piece of paper next to what appeared to be Jane's bandages from her legs, carefully opening it I began reading what it said:

_Thank you for all you've done for me, but it's time for me to go. May the seas be steady. – J _

"Damn it" I groaned. Why didn't she leave without saying goodbye? How come no one notice her leaving? I walked out, bumping into Warren. "Where is she?" he asked. He must have heard me; my mother was standing a few feet away, looking very pissed off. I shrugged "She ran off, left this note" I handed the paper to him. He quickly skimmed through it and ripped it apart. "Better off without her" he smirked, and put an arm around me "Let's go to the pubs, meet some girls, break a few hearts" he laughed. My mother cleared her throat, "I believe that James will come home with me…we have a lot to catch up on" she smiled innocently "But Warren I think you can go by yourself, come on James, walk with me to the carriage". I offered her my arm and we began to walk to the carriage, she leaned towards me "Go…I'll be fine" she whispered. Shocked, I glanced at her, her face getting older but still having that radiance that she always had. "Thank you mother…would you mind helping me?" I asked, it was the least I could do. Of course, she nodded and kissed my cheek. We stepped inside the carriage and we were off.

* * *

**REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 5

**Other chapter that I need to post! HAHA! Please review!**

**I don't own POTC only my characters Jane, Warren and James!**

**-MadXaz**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Jane's POV**

As I walked along the busy streets of wherever I was, I was haunted by what happened on the ship. I remembered everything in so much detail. The young man, he wore something different to James or Warren, something grander. His face looked respectful but as soon as he saw me, it all changed. It felt as if he was the predator and I the prey, he kept on coming closer, unbuttoning his shirt and smiling more widely. Quickly I took the bottle which contained some brown liquid, but it shattered and I screamed when he was about to pounce. I rolled to the ground, my back landing on the tiny pieces of glass but I ignored the pain and grabbed what was left of the bottle. As the door opened, the man was up and already at the other side of the room.

As soon as I saw James, I went to the nearest corner, fear taking charge of my body. Was James or Warren planning to do the same to me? I closed my eyes, thinking of my sisters and how stupid I was for leaving. But all I could see was James letting the man pass and a woman appeared in the doorway, older than me by the looks of it. A few moments later, James was in front of me, instinct took over and the sharp glass was at his neck. The lady, made him move, I could see her face clearer, it was like James, the fine nose, the blue eyes. It made sense to me that she was his mother. I let her take the glass from me and just moved my gaze away. I wished it was just a dream. I wish it was just a dream.

I opened my eyes, and I made my decision: to leave while I still can. I have caused enough problems. Warren doesn't trust me and will throw me off the ship. James must be angry at me for almost slicing his neck. I just don't feel like I have done anything right since I left the sea. So I made a note, ignored the pain from my back and used my sheet from the bed as something to cover myself so no one will notice my red hair or anything that will give me away then ran off to the streets.

Shifting my mind back to reality, I kept on wondering. I smiled as I took in the sounds of the people talking, the smells of the sea and what seemed to be food and the sights of this place. Suddenly music filled my ears; I turned my head towards the source of it and found myself looking at old man playing a strange thing. I walked forward to get a closer look. The man had short white hair and his face looked old however his eyes looked youthful as he played. He must have noticed me as he smiled and beckoned me forward. I pulled the sheet over my head almost covering my eyes and went to him. The man stopped playing "Hello, dear" he said sweetly. I nodded my head; he chuckled and continued "Can you speak? What's your name?" he asked. My eyes lifted up to meet his. "I can…Jane, sir" I replied politely. He looked taken aback. "My…you are a beauty" he smiled, showing some missing teeth. I smiled and then stared at the object in his hands, he followed my gaze and chuckled "It's a guitar…you look as if you've never seen one" he raised a white eyebrow. I blushed, but my eyes still assessed the 'guitar'. It had six strings and it was tied to what appeared to be wood. The 'guitar' was very bazar. Then he just started playing, a joyful tune. It reminded me of when my sisters and I would have these parties with the seals. I smiled wider, and then just let the music take me. My feet began to move and I was dancing, I opened my mouth and my voice took over with an old song, my sisters used to sing:

_As I gaze upon the sea!_

_All the old romantic legends,_

_All my dreams come back to me. _

_Sails of silk and ropes of sandal,_

_Such as gleam in ancient lore;_

_And the singing of the sailors,_

_And the answer from the shore! _

_Like the long waves on a sea-beach,_

_Where the sand as silver shines,_

_With a soft, monotonous cadence,_

_Flow its unrhymed lyric lines;- _

_Till my soul is full of longing_

_For the secret of the sea,_

_And the heart of the great ocean_

_Sends a thrilling pulse through me._

As my eyes opened, I heard the people hypnotized and smiling. Some clapping! I smiled and looked at my older friend, who was grinning and shocked at the same time. I tucked some hair behind my ear, and looked around then I saw James staring at me. My world stopped turning and for a second it was just me and James. I was taken back to reality by the old man, who smiled "I've heard that song! I remember it since I was a boy" he sighed "But it is different when someone with that voice sings it..do you have a place to stay, my dear?" he asked kindly. I removed my gaze from James and looked at the old man, "I don't sir…" I replied. "The name is Thomas but most people here know me as the old man that just plays for money" he laughed, then offered my his arm "Here allow me to escort you to somewhere where you can rest". I was about to follow him when a hand grabbed my arm. "Jane" his breath brushed my neck. I shivered. "Can I help you, boy?" the old man barked, hitting James's hand. Then out of the blue, another hand grabbed the old man's wrist, "Now don't hit my son, sir". I turned and was looking at James's mother stepped forward; she was carrying a stick with some white fabric stretched out. It looked very expensive and weird, like most human things. Thomas jumped, and then looked at me confused; I bit my lip then looked at James who was still shell-shocked. I spoke up "James, what are you doing here?" I asked. He walked a few steps forward, the man coughed, he looked a bit irritated. "Jane, when I saw the note I was worried, why did you leave?" James explained. Thomas spoke up, "Excuse me, boy, ma'am, why don't we take this business somewhere more private" he looked around, "The town is more controlled than before, can't have a conversation without having some solider coming in, accusing you" he muttered. James's mother nodded "He's right, James...sir would you mind taking your leave?" she asked Thomas. Thomas looked at her and then at me "No, this lady will remain with me…if that's fine with you, Jane?" he asked. I smiled "Thank you, Thomas…would you mind if he came along?" I looked at the elegant women, she hesitated then nodded "Let's go" then we were walking.

Soon after, we arrived at a large structure, I heard Thomas muttering "Rich house for rich family". It must be the shelter of James and his mother. I had to admit it was quite grand for me. It was entirely white with some gold bits that stood out. There was a lot of green around, and some colourful plants. Amazed, I walked towards one of them; I saw Thomas and James's mother walk on, James appeared next to me. "It's a Hibiscus, a famous flower here in Port Royal" I stared at it; the flower was large, very exposed like it wanted the attention, a bronzy gold with orange and red. "It has a meaning of delicate beauty" he continued. I blushed and glanced at James who wasn't looking at the flower but at me. "Jane…tell me why you left, the truth" he said kindly. "James…I left because I wanted to, I couldn't stay anymore…Warren was going to throw me off the ship anyway" I responded. He smiled, "If you would have spoken perhaps we wouldn't be in this situation, just say the truth". I turned my back to him, "What if that truth killed you?" and began walking to the streets. James grabbed my waist roughly and pulled me to him, causing me to hit his chest. "Would you stop this act, Jane?" he muttered angrily. "We both are tired, and this won't help you…if you just say it, I'll help you". His eyes meet mine, wanting to know the truth desperately.

* * *

**REVIEW**


End file.
